


In the Rain

by MamanAbeille



Series: It's Only Love [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, in the rain, luka/mari, mlweeklypromts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: Marinette loves the rain.  She convinces Luka to walk with her in a late night shower.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: It's Only Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689934
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Miraculous Ladybug Weekly Prompt on Tumblr.

**Rainy Nights and Netflix Afternoons**

When Marinette wakes up Saturday morning, she’s barely gotten out her first yawn before she falls into a fit of sneezes.Tikki is at her side in an instant, nuzzling into her neck, and cooing with concern, “Are you okay, Marinette?”

“I’m fine, Tikki,” she sniffles, pulling the comforter tighter around her in an effort to subdue the shivers threatening to wrack through her. A replay of the previous night floods her thoughts.

_Luka tucks her hair behind her hair.She’s thankful for the last moment decision to pull her signature pigtails out before walking out the door for her date.The way Luka’s fingers brush against her skin affirm that she’d made the right decision.She loves that feeling. “May I?” he practically whispers, his lips hovering just above her own. Marinette can’t find her voice to from a ‘yes’. Instead, she goes up on the top of her toes to close the distance between them, melting into the kiss. She bites her lip to contain her smile when she pulls away.Luka leans down to capture her lips again when they feel the first of the rain drops land on their cheeks._

_“We should probably get you home,” Luka sighs, already looking around for a taxi.Marinette thinks she hears a slight flair of disappointment in his tone. She can’t deny that she feels the same. Which is probably what prompts her next words._

_“It’s not that cold, and I actually really like the rain.Will you walk with me?”_

_Luka grins down at her.“Of course.I’ll walk you home.”_

_Their walk back to the Dupain-Chengs last longer than usual, with plenty of pauses for kisses and complete stops for Marinette to jump in a few puddles.She tells him that it’s one of her favorite little guilty pleasures because it reminds her of being little. He lets out a deep chuckle, but not one of malice.He’s truly just taking in her joy and joins her.The two are soaked to the bone by the time they make it back to the bakery, just as the thunder and lightening starts. Sabine is in the bakery when they get there, ushering them in quickly. “Oh, thank goodness you’re here.I just got off the phone with your mother Luka, to see if you two were waiting out the rain there.We both think it would be best if you stayed here for the night.It’s a mess out there.” She’s handing them both towels, but Marinette is frozen in place by her mother’s words.Luka…staying at her house…overnight.Luka notices her hesitation, and places a light hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to the present.He ducks down so he can whisper just to her. “I’ll be fine getting home if you’re not comfortable with me staying here, love.I don’t want to push you.” She shakes her head rapidly, grabbing his arm.“No! Stay.”_

_Sabine chuckles and motions for them to head upstair to the living area. “Luka, why don’t you call your mother and let her know you two made it here.I’ll get you a change of clothes, they’ll be a little big, but it should work.I’ll make you up a bed on the couch.Marinette, why don’t you go take a warm shower?Just save some hot water for Luka.We don’t need either of you catching cold.” She delivers it all in her typical motherly fashion, leaving no room for debate._

_“Yes, ma’am,” they nod simultaneously.They share a little smile before following Sabine’s orders._

‘Oh my god, Tikki!” she squeals, bolting up a little too quickly and giving herself a head rush.She pulls the covers up to her face.“Luka is downstairs! Oh no, do you think he’s sick too?” The commotion sends her into a little coughing fit, which only makes her even more concerned for his boyfriend downstairs.

“Marinette,” her mother calls, knocking on the hatch door.She waits for Marinette to grumble out an acknowledgement before entering, a cup of hot tea and honey in hand.“Oh, sweetie.I thought you might want this.Luka’s been up for the last hour in a similar condition.”

Marinette fills with dread, and lets out a deep groan as she makes her way down from the loft, thick comforter still wrapped around her.“Oh, Maman.It’s my fault.Luka wanted to get a taxi back as soon as it started raining, but I asked him to walk. I’m a terrible girlfriend.”She falls into her mothers arms in defeat.

Sabine chuckles sympathetically and brushes her fingers through her daughter’s loose hair.“You’re not a terrible girlfriend, sweetie.You’re young, and spontaneous, and I love you for it.”She lifts the girl’s chin up to look her in the eye.“Luka loves you for it, too.Why don’t you go down with him.No sense in you two keeping distance if you’re both sick.He can spend the day here. Just take it easy.” Sabine bops her daughter on the nose with a motherly chuckle before leaving to get back to the bakery.

Marinette grins and wiggles a little under her blankets before gathering them up and making her way downstairs to a day full of cuddles, Netflix, and tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs,   
> Honey


End file.
